New Light
by Love667
Summary: Set during season 5. What Ruby came to life again? And what if she had a very interesting story to tell the brothers? One that can change their vision of the situation. RubyxSam. Rated T but can change later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe Supernatural! If I did Sam and Ruby would still be together because I just LOVE that couple!

A/N: This story begins during season 5, episode 6 to be more precise and for now I don't think it will follow the season unless the future episodes inspire me and can be added to the story. Also it is kind of AU because I'll create a whole part of the story but in can be possible.

Ok before we begin, for those who haven't seen the episode here's the summary: Sam and Dean have found an adopted boy called Jesse, who's the antichrist and they want to take him away to Bobby who will train him to be a good guy. Castiel wanted to kill Jesse and was turned into a toy and as Sam and Dean had managed to convince Jesse they wanted to help him, his real mother Julia came in possessed by a demon and through them in a wall. They are all trying to make him trust them.

"talking"

'thinking'

So now on with the story!

Jesse stood there, in the middle of the living room, the very same living room he has been living in for the last 8 years. And there are these men. And this woman. Who was he supposed to believe?! He looked at the woman he had just forced to sit down. Was he supposed to believe her? He didn't know anything anymore it was all too much, too quickly.

He suddenly heard the noise of heels approaching the house and he turned toward the door. It opened and he watched the person coming in, a smile lighting on his face when he recognized her.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed running to the girl and hugging her.

"Hey Jesse, are you alright kid?" She looked up from the kid to look at eh Winchester brothers still near the wall and that was when they recognized the girl standing there, the blond hairs, the eyes, the oh so annoying smile "Ruby" Sam asked not completely believing it.

She smiled "Hey Sammy! How are you?" He gaped at her "But…but you're dead, we killed you!" She sighed, sitting on the couch Jesse on her knee "You should know, after all this time, Sam that you need more to kill me!"

Dean growled 'perfect, just what we need: another unbearable demon! Just perfect!' "And I suppose you're here to kill us too, aren't you?"

Ruby looked at him with pity in her eyes "No short bus, I don't give a damn about you right now. I'm here for Jesse, I sensed he was in danger"

"How did you sense it? And how do you him?" Sam asked in disbelief 'Oh my god what is going on here!'

Ruby opened her mouth to answer but Jesse was the one who did "She's my baby sitter! She spends a lot of time with me when my parents are out!" 'He seems happy about that. He must not know the truth about her' Sam thought.

"How can you!" The "mother" shouted "She's a demon; she is trying to corrupt you! She's lied to you to befriend you!"

Jesse shook his head and smiled, looking at Ruby who smiled to him in return "That's false, she's never lied to me. I know she's a demon but she is here to protect me"

Julia looked shocked "How can you trust her!?" "She gained my trust. She was there for me when I needed it, when no one else was there. She's never lied to me. I trust her" He turned to Ruby "What should I do Rachel? I don't know you I should believe" He seemed so lost, desperately trying to decide who to believe.

Ruby stayed silent for a second, looking from Sam and Dean to Julia and back "What does your heart say Jesse? What do you think is the best? She was right you know: you're powerful. But not only because of what you are but also because you can listen to your heart and make the right decision without being told what to do."

Jesse nodded and got up from her knees. He watched them all thinking about everything they had said to him. Closing his eyes he tried to focus. 'What should I do? Who should I believe? Who? Who!'

And then he knew. Turning to the women and he looked at her with hate. "Leave her" Throwing her head back the demon screamed as the black smoke left the body. Instantly Dean fell from the wall next to Sam. Grumbling he got up while rubbing his neck and looked to Ruby who had gotten up from the couch. In a second Dean had jumped on Ruby and was throwing punches at her.

"Dean!" Sam tried to take his brother away from her but Dean was too determined. "Leave her alone!" This time Dean was thrown on the couch by Jesse's order.

Ruby got up, her hands on her neck "Geez, Dean you could at least be civilized!"

"Civilized! Is that what you were when you tried to us all! When you lured my brother away from me!" Dean shouted, struggling against Jesse's power.

Ruby looked sad. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Jesse tugged on her sleeve "Is that true Rachel? Did you really try to kill them?" Doubt was clearly visible on his face and she knew she had to give him some answers. "No, Jesse. I didn't try to kill them" "Liar! This is a lie! You tried to kill us and you know that!" Dean was furious, how could she lie like that! The nerves she had!

"Jesse, I've always told you the truth, you know that. So I will tell you everything and I want you to listen. All of you boys."

She sat on the couch next to Dean who was still struggling and took Jesse on her knees. "Do you remember when I told you that I was once human Jesse?" He nodded "Good. I also told you that when I became a demon a worked for another demon Lilith?" Jesse nodded again "One day… nearly two years ago, I had managed to escape from Lilith and I had decided to become a hunter, to kill the other demons. I never knew why but I'm not like all the other demons that's why I wanted to protect innocents. Maybe this is why I was chosen. One day an angel came to see me: he had a deal to propose me. He wanted me to help someone, two brothers. I had a knife, a special one, one that could kill demons. He wanted me to give it to these brothers. And he wanted me to help them to rebuild a special colt which could kill demons. And when this was done, I had to help Sam to become powerful so he could kill Lilith and free Lucifer. In exchange this angel was supposed to kill Lucifer, cure Sam's addiction to demon blood and make me human again." Ruby stopped, taking her breath "But he didn't do it, did he?" Jesse asked and a sad smile appeared on Ruby's face "No kiddo. He didn't. He went behind my back and told Dean I was trying to corrupt Sam. And Dean believed him, I can't really blame you, after all between a demon and an angel I would have believed the angel too. So I followed my instructions and helped Sam, we released Lucifer and I was waiting for the angels to intervene but they did nothing and instead, they sent Dean to kill me." Jesse looked from Dean to Ruby not understanding "You mean he killed you? But then why are you here?" "Yes Jesse, he killed me. I was sent back to Hell. But for some reason I don't know someone took me out of Hell and gave me my own body back. I don't know who did that, all I know is that one moment I was in Hell, the other I was on Earth with my body back."

A deep silence followed the story. Sam and Dean looked at each other, processing what she had said. 'Does that mean she was on our side? How is that possible?'

"Ruby, does that mean that…all you said was true? All you said to me before? You really were on our side? And that means angels manipulated us" Sam was lost, completely lost. He had loved that woman, had trusted her, than doubted her, helped to kill her and know he was learning that she had always been on their side. This was too much.

"Yes Sam. This is what I mean." 'Oh shit'

So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! Just don't be too mean on me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine! T.T

Thank you to mattl2003 who added my story to his/her favorite the first day! And to Marie () who reviewed and to Whelpy who added my story too!

I was about to post it when I saw episode 7 and I liked it very much so I'll include it in the story!

Okay! On with th story!

* * *

"So? What do we do now?" that was The question and Dean was the one who asked it. Leave to him to ask the only question with no real answer.

"Well" Ruby began "I thought you wanted to take Jesse to Bobby so he could train him? Is that still what you want?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Yes this was the plan but things had changed: they hadn't imagined they would meet Ruby on this case! Sam was the one who answered "Yes that was the original plan. Do you agree with it?" Ruby pondered everything for a second but nodded "Yes, I think it's the best solution. Bobby will teach him all he has to know about demons and fighting."

Jesse had been silent for a moment but decided to participate to the conversation "Ruby do you know you that Bobby? How is he? Do I have to stay with him all the time?" Ruby bent down next to him, looking at him directly in the eyes "I know him Jesse. Bobby is an old guy who have been a hunter his whole life. He will teach you how to control your power, about the demons, how to hunt. With his help, you'll become even more powerful." Jesse nodded slowly, eyes faraway "But does that mean I'll never see you again?" "Do you want to see me again?" "Yes! Of course I want to!" Ruby stood up and turned to the brothers "I know you don't trust me and I'm not blaming you. But I want to help and protect Jesse. And I think that as a demon I'm the best to help Jesse control his power. I can help you all." 'Please guys say yes'

"No way!" Dean shouted "There's no way we'll let you anywhere near us again! Not after all you've done!" Sam on the other hand was abnormally calm "She's right Dean, she's the best teacher we can find for Jesse." "No way Sam! How can you trust her again?" "Dean you've heard her, she wasn't against us, we were all manipulated by the angels. And she will be with Bobby; if anything goes wrong he will be able to contact us."

Dean looked at Sam like he had grown a second head "You're serious? You're really going to leave a demon with Bobby and Jesse?! Sam this is insane!" "Dean you know Bobby is in a wheel chair, he won't be able to help Jesse as much as he could before, Ruby could be helpful" "Sam there's no way I'll leave alone with Bobby! Absolutely no way!"

Ruby raised her hand, catching the boys' attention "What should I do to gain your trust? I know you've never trusted me Dean, but maybe we could try? I'm ready to do anything… Well nearly everything to show you I'm trustworthy." Dean reflected for a minute. It was true that he had never trusted her even when she seemed to be on their side so now… "You come with us for a while. If I estimate you're really on our side, then you'll be allowed to stay with Bobby and Jesse. But until then you stay with us. Do you agree?" "Yes, I agree"

"Okay then, we're leaving now! Get your stuff kid!"

One week later

It had been seven days since the stop at Bobby's. The old man had taken Jesse with him with great pleasure "At least some youth in my house" he had said. What had made him angry however was the story about Ruby: angry about the angels, and angry after the boys for taking her in again. But after a long, long discussion Bobby had finally accepted that this was the best solution.

So this is why today they are all three in the car driving to a new city for a new hunt.

"Where are we going this time?" Ruby asked in a bored tone from the backseat "I hope it's better than the vampires we had to kill last time! This was way too easy!"

"Bobby said there was a mysterious death in this town"

"Uhu, and tell me again, why do I have to wear this stupid suit?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Because, we are agents from the CDC who came to see this mysterious body and CDC's agents have to wear official cloths"

"Aaaah, okay… How did you manage to get me these fake ids in such a short time?"

Sam laughed "We have our ways. We need fake ids often!"

Dean stopped the car in front of the hospital and they all got out, repositioning their jacket as they went. They quickly made their way to the morgue and showed their ids to the doctor in service.

"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" She asked

Worried Sam, Dean and Ruby exchanged quick glances 'shit, are we discovered?'

"Excuse me?" Sam tried "It's just that you're a day early, first time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people" she answered. Ruby chuckled but followed the doctor anyway. They were led to body and waited for the lady to open the fridge. On the sliding table laid an old man who looked in his 70's. From what she could see, nothing was wrong with that guy.

"Meet Xavier" the doctor announced "date of birth, April 3rd 1984"

Ruby blinked several times, had she really heard what she thought she had heard? According to the data this guy should be 25, but looked like he was 70. She walked around the table looking at the body; she could hear the doctor talk to the Winchester in the background but focused on the body. Bobby was right there definitely was something strange about this death. She racked her brain, trying to remember anything about a demon still youth from its victim but to many names came to her mind, they didn't have enough information to choose one.

She waited for the boys to end their discussion with the doctor and they left. Taking his phone out Dean called Bobby to confirm the case.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked Ruby "I saw you looking at the body, so I thought you might have thought about something…" "I tried to remember all the demons I know who could have done this, but there are too many. We won't find anything with just the body, we need other clues." Sam nodded and turned to Dean who had just joined them. "So what do we do first guys?" "We look for the two other persons who've recently disappeared"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

That's all for today! I know if you've seen the episode you know the end, but I have a lot to write so I prefer to separate it in 2 chapters! Thanks for reading!

Reviews are love! And I need love!!!


	3. AN

Hi everybody! I'm really sorry this is not a chapter but an apologize! Due to a wonderful update my computer wanted me to add on my computer I had to start my computer all over again just like it was when I bought it! This, means I've lost the 8 word pages of the next chapter (and right now I'm really pissed!)

So I'm sorry because I don't think I'll be able to come with something descent before the end of the week! I'll do my best to update this week, but it might be the next one…

Thank you to all of you who've reviewed, add me to favorite author/story list, it really meant a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I apologize again for the delay and I thank you for waiting! I promised I would post it before the end of the week so here it is! It's not as long as I planned but I didn't want you to wait anymore!

Okay on with the story!

* * *

As they had decided, the brothers and Ruby had visited the wife of the missing man and, frankly, this interview had been useless. Their only clue hadn't come from the wife, but from a hotel card Dean had found in the pocket of the man's jacket. This was why they were now getting out of the car in front of said hotel looking for something useful to their investigation.

**Ruby's POV**

As we made our way to the front desk I couldn't help but frown: this hotel was really a caricature! Bad looking paper on the walls, feeble lighting making the atmosphere sleazy, men coming in and out of rooms with much younger, slutty looking girls… I didn't need to rack my brain much to imagine what was going on in these bedrooms every nights! So our missing man wasn't just a routine man… Was an adept of "bedroom sport"...

I saw Dean turn back to me after a quick conversation with the concierge. "Apparently our guy came here every Tuesday, same room, same hour."

"Perfect. Let's go and see the room"

We went through a series of corridors, all looking the same, until we reached the good room, the number 44. I was vaguely aware of the conversation the guys were having, something about habits and retirement, but personally I was more focusing on what could possibly be in that room. I sincerely doubted we could find interesting proofs in this room. I mean, seriously since our guy came here on Tuesday tons of men and women must have come in that room! It must have been cleaned many times! At least I hoped so…

My interrogations were cut short when we heard someone shouting from the inside of the room. Looking at each other our decision was quickly taken, I moved slightly back while the boys broke the door down and jumped in. I quickly took the scene in, trying to identify the threat… And I broke into a laugh!

First the room was atrociously decorated in some pinkie, grayish, purple mix with a bed that must have been enough to room 6 people, and secondly the guy currently leaning in said bed was now trying to hide himself as two Asian girls emerged from under the sheet with a surprised look on their faces.

"Uurrr, Got the wrong room" Dean tried to apologize, as we back up toward the door. Oooh the shame! This was exactly the kind of situation I hated! I was uncomfortable and I hated that! But as we were retreating Sam caught my arm, stopping me. I turned to look at him but his eyes were focused on the man, no not on the man, on the tattoo on the man's arm. Hey wait I knew that tattoo.

"Do you know anybody called Cliff Whitlow?" Sam asked as he made his way next to the man.

"Never heard of him" the guy answered. God even I could tell he was lying!

"Well, that's weird because you're carrying his wallet" Sam announced showing him the wallet he'd took the liberty to check.

Panicked the guy promptly paid the girls before pushing them out.

"Please don't tell my wife, as far as she knows I'm dead!" Cliff begged.

It took us only a few threats to make him talk. From what we learnt he had taken part in a poker game where he had played years of life instead of money and he had won. Okay, this wasn't exactly one of the possibilities I had thought about. I had heard of things like that but it was only rumors, I had never really met a demon who could do that.

Thanking him we got out of the hotel. The first thing Dean did was to call Bobby and telling him what we had discovered. Sam and I walked in silence next him, well until Sam decided to speak.

"You've ever heard of a demon that can do that?" I nodded my head "Yes, I've heard rumors, but I've never met him in person" Followed a tensed silence. I looked up at Dean's back a few feet in front of us, who were still talking to Bobby. I had known a heart to heart conversation with Sam was needed, we hadn't really talked since my sudden reappearance and those tensed silences weren't uncommon. I sighted. I knew that it would be difficult to gain their trust again, even more considering I never had Dean's one. But Sam… He really though I had betrayed him, and even if it wasn't real it would be hard to make things right.

Dean hung up and turned to us "Bobby says 'hi' and Jesse says he misses you Ruby" I nodded, I missed this little guy too. "So? What do we do now?" Dean and Sam looked at each other "We separate and we investigate on all the bars of the town" Oh great!

**Later that day – Still Ruby's POV**

I was really, really beginning to get angry! We had decided to separate 4 hours ago and we were supposed to meet at the hotel room after 3 hours! This means I've been waiting for one freaking hour for Dean to show up! And it wasn't only that the problem. No I can wait, and some calm is always appreciated. No the problem was I've been waiting for one freaking hour with Sam! In that little room, with a very silent Sam! God I hate these silence. I turned from my spot next to the window to look at Sam: he was currently typing on his computer and drinking his only-god-knows-how-many-th coffee. But I knew he had been looking at me from time to time, I had seen his reflect in the window. I took a deep breath; my body suddenly deciding to do was my mind was reluctant to do, and I spoke.

"You know Sam, one day you'll have to talk to me about what happened"

He looked up from his screen, right into my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, he wasn't helping! "You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Lilith, about the blood, about everything that happened these last few months, before… before you killed me"

It was his turn to sigh and he nervously passed his hand in his long hair. He turned on his chair to face me and I knew I had his entire attention.

"Ruby, all of this… It's complicated. I… I don't know what to think anymore. When I killed Lilith I felt so proud, because I had accomplish something, and then you said Lucifer would be free… You seemed so happy and everything Dean and the angels had said came back to my mind... And I hated you! Just looking at you, in front of me… It was too much… I hated you, I despised you… I don't know how to describe it, it was more powerful than anything I had felt before, I hated you more than anything before. But not because of what you had done in general… because you'd betrayed me, because I trusted you, I followed you, I even defended you against Dean, against the angels… and suddenly all they had said about you was true. In a matter of seconds you became everything I had ever loathed. And… and it felt right to kill you then."

He stopped, nervously passing his hand in his hair again, drying his lips. "What, what I want you to understand, is that… I know you and I were used by the angel, I… I know you never betrayed me, but… but what I felt at that moment… it was so powerful, I don't know if I can forget it. I don't know if I'll be able to see you like I did before" He stopped again and this time I knew he was finished by the look in his eyes as he watched me, waiting for my reaction.

I had known. I had always known things would never be the same. I had even imagined what he must have been feeling. But hearing him saying it, seeing the look on his face as he explained… It made it real. And it broke my heart. Yeah, funny to think I even had a heart, but that was how it felt like. I nodded "I know Sam. I didn't expected things to be alright so soon. You're not the one to blame. Don't worry I'll wait for you, when you'll be ready to come back to me, I'll be there for you. What I said to you during all these months, it was all true."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the noise of the door being opened stopped him. I turned to door waiting for Dean to come in. I never expected that!

* * *

The end for now! I cant' say when I'll update because my exams are coming so I'll have to suty but I'll try to update soon! 'till then please press this lovely little green button and let me know what you think and want for the story!


End file.
